dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Centanu, the Alien God of Death (Rageverse)
One of the many New Religious Deities in the Universe, Centanu takes on the Form of the Hunter Factions worst Nightmare. Centanu represents Death, the opposite to his Brother and fellow Deity, Paya. History Moments after the Creation, at the other end of the Universe, two Primordial Deities were born. The twins were both unable to continue to live without the energy that had created them so in a brilliant light show, the two took the energies of Life and Death into their bodies. The Second Twin took in the Energies of Death and his body began to mutate into a monster. Horrified by his form, the Twin hid himself away until he returned and meet his Brother. The Brother had, by this time, created the Hunters and the Death Deity, being jealous, created another race in his own image. The Death Deity took on the name Centanu, meaning "One with Death" in the Hunter language. Centanu would continue to let his jealously rule over his mind until Paya returned from his Quest on Earth and challenged him to an Honor Duel. Centanu fought and lost, expecting his life to end but Paya helped Centanu up and took him under his wing. The two rekindled their brotherly relationship, and would feel a sharp power spike from the planet Earth and go to investigate. Personality Centanu is a smart mouthed, crass and very stubborn Deity. This Primordial is very proud of the fact that he is who he is, and will rip anyone's spine and skull out of that person's body that thinks otherwise. He will judge anyone on a scale, weakest being called "Slime pastes" to somewhat powerful being called "War Mules". On this scale, he has deemed Gabriel, Michael, Sirzech, Azazel, and the other 3 Devil Leaders "Mediocre". Centanu has no problem killing just to kill, as he is the Primordial Alien Death God, he will cause death. He will kill, even when he is asked to not kill anyone, as Centanu is quite Intelligent and can spot an assassin or killer in a crowd. He also insults anyone that speaks to him when they think they are better than himself, going as far as to threaten the said person with killing their family after forcing them to rape and/or something even worse. Centanu has no moral code when it comes to his actions as he only see's the Code of the Warrior as a set of guidelines, not rules. He does, however, follow the final statement of the Code to the letter and beyond, tearing apart the "Wicked" in every way he can. Centanu does have a good soul however, though the only one to have seen it was Koneko. Centanu has incredibly slowly begun to change through Koneko, though this has only made it so his will hold back his urges to kill for a while before he gets bored. He is also one that hates "Villain monologues" and will kill said "villain" only a sentence or two into his speech. Powers and Abilities * Near Nigh-Omniscient/Omnipotence: Being around since the beginning of the Big Bang, Centanu has billions of years of vast knowledge and awareness about many things on a truly incredible level. Though, unlike his brother, Centanu is more into creating or destroying whatever he wants with only a thought, as he created the nightmare species that the Hunter Race battles with only a thought. * Reality Warping: Centanu, being a Primordial, is able to change reality to some degree, however, this power does not effect any creation that was made by the God of the Bible. However, he can sidestep this obvious weakness, he can take himself and his opponent to a Pocket Dimension and make it so they aren't not affected by that rule. * Immense Strength: Being a Warrior, Hunter and Deity, Centanu is immensely powerful physically, easily beating Hades by simply backhanding the Greek God. This strength allows Centanu to got toe to toe with beings like Ophis and beings of such power and he easily crushed the blade of Ex-Durandul in a single hand. His Magical prowess is able to be physically seen if Centanu is pissed off, this power is also linked directly to Death itself so he grows stronger in places that have a lot of deaths. * Inhuman Stamina: Being a very active Hunter and Warrior, Centanu can go indefinitely without sustenance, and can never get tired. * Vast Intelligence: Centanu is quite intelligent, easily outsmarting the smartest beings in the Supernatural World. * Unbreakable Will: Centanu has a will so strong that nothing can break it, he took on Coa Coa and the Longinus and resisted the sacred gears effects by not bowing to it's power. This will is also shown when Centanu took on several Earth based Primordials and barely came out on top, refusing to loose. * Telepathic Sensual Manipulation: Like his brother, Centanu is able to telepathically manipulate anyone's five senses with only a thought. This ability cannot be blocked by any magic, mental abilities or Sacred Gears. * Telepathy:' '''Centanu can talk, read or manipulate peoples minds easily. * '''Telekinesis': Centanu can move things using only his mind without much thought. * Bionic Necromancy: Centanu's unique ability allows him to raise the dead as bio-organic creatures, these beasts are like the creatures that he created to face the Hunter Race for eternity but unlike them, these creatures are weak, unstealthy and extremely loud. However, these things are created to swarm together in the tens of millions and can easily overpower a threat. * Electrokinesis: Centanu controls electricity completely, outclassing any spell produced or manipulated lightning bolt easily. His electricity is so powerful that it took one electric blast to incapacitate a full enraged Tiamat in her tracks, though, Centanu has said that his electricity can paralyze Great Red IF ''he put everything he had into the bolt. * '''Dominating Presence: Like Paya, Centanu has an immense dominating Presence, able to make the top 10 strongest people of the Supernatural World cower in fear. This does not effect Ophis, Trihexa, or Great Red. * Blade Master: Centanu is the master of the blade and is very dangerous even with a blunt, dulled knife. * Combat Specialist: Whether on or off the battlefield or hunting grounds, Centanu is always ready for combat. * Molecular Manipulation: Centanu is able to manipulate the Molecular structure of any living or dead being, this power is how he created his own organic wrist blades. He has used this ability to easily defeat several Archangels by making them human, abet with angelic powers though greatly diminished. * Apporting/Teleporting: Centanu can teleport anything to wherever he wants and back again on a whim. * Photokinesis: Unlike his Brother, Centanu can manipulate Light to his whim and pleasure. Being a creature of the Dark and Shadow, Centanu can make it so no light can illuminate an area without his permission. He is immune to being destroyed from Light itself and from being blinded from it as well. Centanu used this ability when Apollo tried to "Super Nova" Centanu into oblivion and was unable to do so as Centanu made it so the Greek God couldn't use light at all. Weapons and Equipment * Organic Wrist Blades: Centanu's main weapon, these organic blades are able to cut through most metal's with ease. However, while these blades can stand up to a lot of attacks, they are still apart of his body and cause Centanu extreme pain if they are cut off. * Bio-organic Body: The Death Deity's body is built to be the perfect weapon, only made even more so by being a Primordial. Centanu is able to tank a nuclear bomb point blank without a scratch, easily cut through the Aegis shield with his bare claws and killed an invisible would-be assassin with his tail that was behind Sona Sitri. * Hunter Weaponry: Centanu is well versed in the Hunter's weaponry and has a pocket dimension that he can pull one of the weapons out to fight with. Quotes Trivia * Centanu's appearance is based on the AVP creature called a Predalien. * Centanu secretly likes Neko's but anyone that has learned of this fact is dead ** Koneko knows of this secret as she is a Nekomata herself and is in a relationship with the Death Primordial * Centanu's theme is ''March Onward to Your Nightmare by ''DAgames * Centanu's favorite Earth song at the moment is '''''Mr. Booze and loves using it to insult people Category:Gojira126 Category:Rageverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Hunter Pantheon __NOEDITSECTION__